Lothlorian
by Braethowen And Luinefalat
Summary: two elves try to take hold of lothlorian once more.
1. Notes and Prologue

THE BOOK OF ARANTE LAURELINDORIAN  
  
Notes: The Elven phrases that are used in this story are not true elven. In most cases where translation is needed, the word in common speech is in (parenthesis). Although in the series of the lord of the rings, the elves leave middle-earth, We decided to use elves in this story in middle-earth simply because it was a good idea. This story has been made in the likeness of J.R.R Tolkien's writings to the best of our ability.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the woods of Lothlorien, darkness reigned for once. Since the dark lord Sauron had been destroyed, the power of the Lady Galadriel's ring had diminished, and so her kingdom of Lorien was gone. The woods were dark and forbidding now, the light had gone out of them with the elves. It was riddled with evil spells that had been waiting to advance since the earliest days, but had been hindered by the goodness of the elves. The elves of Rivendell over the Misty Mountains had always hoped to recover the land of Lothlorien, for it had been told that if an elf were to set foot in the mysterious tree of Galadriel, the darkness would be thrown out and light would achieve its stronghold once more. Many had tried and failed to advance through the evil forest, and now facts turned into legends and legends into mysteries. No one believed any more that the beautiful Lorien could ever be recovered.  
  
That is, everyone except two elven girls, Luinefalathien, Lady of the Red Flame, and Braethowen, Lady of the Silver Stars. Luinefalathien was purely elven, the great granddaughter of Galadriel. Braethowen was 1/4 human, the granddaughter of Arwen Evenstar, and cousin of Luinefalathien. Both were brave, strong, and beautiful. But, alas, the elvish race was becoming less valiant and worthy than before. The elves of the day were weak and giving up their immortality. Indeed if any of them had tried to conquer Lothlorien it would have been in vain. The elves of the day thought that Luinefalathien and Braethowen were wasting their time by doing a "man's work", as in, practicing sword-fighting and reading the old books and conversing with the wizards. Even Luinefalathien and Braethowen's families thought of them in that way. 


	2. Luinefalathien Sets off

Part One-Luinefalathien sets off  
  
"Father," Luinefalathien's brother, Athalion, said one day to her father Leanlothen; "I am going away. Great-grandfather Elrond is sending me as an envoy to Gondor."  
  
Luinefalathien was startled, but eagerly jumped up, as her father was about to speak.  
  
"Oh, father, may I go also?" She said, turning to her father eagerly. Athalion pushed her aside angrily.  
  
"I was not speaking to you, Luinefalathien. You must work on your manners instead of your swordsmanship." He sneered. Luinefalathien burned with anger.  
  
"It is not the place for brothers to speak against their sisters. Arkathie! (Shame!)"  
  
Luinefalathien retorted, "I want to go to Gondor, father. I want to see Queen Arwen Evenstar, my Aunt, and King Elessar!"  
  
"Oh, Luinefalathien, this is not for me to decide. Athalion is the journey- taker. I must not interfere." Her father said sadly, for he knew that Athalion would never consent to have his younger sister along.  
  
"Athalion..." Luinefalathien began pleadingly.  
  
"Never. A long journey is not the place for a woman. You must stay and learn what it is to be a woman." Athalion said. Luinefalathien crossed her arms.  
  
"I will decide for myself whether I stay or go. I am a free elf, if only a woman. I am not weak like many are. I will decide for myself." Luinefalathien said.  
  
"Then decide, whether to stay, with my blessing, or go," Athalion said angrily, "with my curse."  
  
"Then I will stay" replied Luinefalathien, "because I do not wish to bring anger to my only brother."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
A few days later, Luinefalathien got ready to leave. "If Athalion won't let me go with him, I will go alone." She thought to herself. She left her home, packed lightly with only water and the fair Lorien cakes, which were called lembas, similar to cram. Galadriel had taught her to make them. She headed off towards Gondor on a road that she had traveled once before. Soon she was lost among the trees. She had a vague idea of where she was; she couldn't have been far off from Gondor. She heard a calm singing in the branches above her.  
  
1 I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and leaves of gold there grew:  
  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
  
Beyond the sun, beyond the moon, the foam was on the sea,  
  
And by strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden tree…  
  
1.1 She recognized the song, but of whom sang it, she did not know. She heard a laugh up above her.  
  
"Getting a little lost are we?" she heard another giggle. By now Luinefalathien was just a little frightened. The steps above her were not quite elfin, but then again not quite human either.  
  
"Show yourself I beg of you, for you have given me quite a scare." Luinefalathien cried.  
  
"And who are you to beg such a favor from one such as me?" the voice above her said.  
  
"I am Luinefalathien Lady of the red flame, grand-daughter of Galadriel of Lothlorien." She replied nervously, afraid that she might have given her name to the wrong sort of person. All she heard was laughter.  
  
"Such a long name for someone who is so lost" Luinefalathien heard the person above start to climb down. "You could have climbed up after me you know." Said Braethowen, who was of course the voice from the trees.  
  
"Braethowen, I am so glad it was you. I do happen to be a little lost" Luinefalathien was relieved. They greeted each other in the manner of the elves and then set off.  
  
~~~*~~~ 


End file.
